Senior Year at Capitol High Boarding School
by KittyCatnipKatniss
Summary: A/U Katniss is a 16 year old girl on a archery scholarship at Capitol high. Peeta the boy who save her life is next door to her with Glimmer her roommate trying to get Katniss to realize that she is in-love with him. Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm really mad because i just wrote a chapter that got wiped but this is going to be a new story so lets get into it.  
Hi I decided to make a new story I was going to upload one of my old stories but then realized how stupid they are so being the realist person I am I assumed no one would want to read them. So I'm going to write a new story because I know how much you guys want one. Anyway I hope you enjoy and the first 3 people to review will get a shout out in the next chapter and i will read one of your stories. So without further ado the first chapter awaits you.  
Katniss P.O.V  
"I am Katniss Everdeen 16 district 12 I'm on a scholarship" I say to the woman at the reception desk with pink candy hair. "Here dear this is your room list and your schedule." I take my papers from the woman and have a look at my room list first.

* * *

**ROOM 745**  
Clove District 2  
Glimmer District 1  
Johnna District 7  
Katniss District 12

* * *

Ok I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting year. This Johnna Girl sounds cool I like her name and she's district 7 Lumber right? Yeah i think so she could probably kill something with an axe in that district you've been doing it since you could walk. Next I guess I should check my classes.

* * *

**First Period:** Maths  
**Second Period:** English  
**Third Period:** Free  
**Fourth Period:** Art  
**Fifth Period:** Lunch  
**Sixth Period:** Technolagy  
**Seventh Period:** Weapon training

* * *

Ok my favorite Period is officially Seventh I'm here on a archery scholarship I love archery. "Ok miss go to your room now i suggest because Classes don't start for 3 weeks." says the receptionist. "Ok I will" I reply with a smirk on my face boy are my room mates going to get a surprise. I walk to the room unlock the door get my bow out and burst into the room "PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR WERE I CAN SEE THEM!" I shout this will determine who's like me and who's not. "No thank you" says a girl with a brown pixie cut. She reaches into her bag and pulls out an axe. I like this girl already the the blonde is squealing her head of and a girl with black hair reaches in her bag and grabs a knife I like her too. "Just kidding I'm Katniss your new room mate nice to meet you" I say to them. The girl with the pixie cut says "I'm Johnna I think I'm going to like you" she says to me. "Clove and when she stops squealing her freaking head of that's Glimmer she's how do I put this a girly girl of all senses of the word." the girl with the messy black bun says. I have my hair in a braid and my eyes are grey. A boy walks into the room and picks up Glimmer and gently rocks her. "I'm Marvel Glimmer's boyfriend what did you do to make her scream so loud I heard her from 3 floors away!" He says. Me Clove and Johnna all burst out into a laughing fit on the ground. "Well Its not our fault she can't handle a joke were sorry Marvel."I reply. "You took your weapons out didn't you?" He says. "Yes we did" I say between laughs. Two boys then walk into the room. "Hello I'm Finnick and this is Peeta we're next door we came to see who's in this room" a bronze haired boy says. I look over to the blonde and get captivated in his blue eyes this must be Peeta. WAIT PEETA? I flash back to a particular night in the rain when I was 11. I was outside the bakery starving with nothing to eat looking in the dumpsters desperately for something to eat. But the dumpsters had just been cleared and to my dismay nothing was left. I was about to give up as I hunched under an apple tree when I heard a scream and a slap. A boy came out of the bakery holding two loaves of bread slightly burnt and a bruise on his cheek. He looks my way and throws me the two loaves of bread and nods. I stuff them under my shirt and run home as fast as I could. That saved my family and the next day at school I looked to him and then saw a dandelion signaling the start of spring new life new hope. He was the boy who gave me hope after that I started hunting in the forest and fed my family easily enough. I snap out of my flashback and look to Peeta " Thank you for saving my life and my family's lives" I say to him simply as everyone stares at us. "OK YOU TWO EXPLAIN NOW!" yells Johnna. So i tell her the whole story about Peeta. "Ooooooooooo" Glimmer says. "What!" I demand. "Katniss has a prince charming!" she repeats over and over as she skips around the room. "HE IS NOT MY PRINCE CHARMING AND I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

**Peeta P.O.V**  
Correction you don't love me YET . I have loved Katniss Everdeen since I was 5 years old. It was the first day of school she was wearing a red plaid dress with her hair in two braids. My dad pointed her out and said "see that little girl I wanted to marry her mother but she ran off with a coal miner" " why didn't she choose you daddy?" I had said. "Because when he sung all the birds stopped to listen". That day in music class the teacher had asked "who knows the Valley Song?" her hand shot straight up and when she sung every bird outside the window stopped to listen. At that moment I knew just like her mother I was a goner. "Sure Katniss" Glimmer interrupts my thoughts. Thanks Glimmer I think keep trying to convince her of that I need all the help I can get!

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys hope you liked reading this first chapter because I liked writing it :) R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I just told Firework7 I had a sudden burst of inspiration because my brother fell over and hurt his knee a little weird but still!now for the chapter.**

**Katniss P.O.V**

After a very long and very annoying lecture from Glimmer I decided to go visit Gale.** (Yes I am going to drag a Gale related complication into this story don't hate me for it but i couldn't resist he's a good complication for Katniss' love in HG stories!) **He is a few floors up since he's older then us. I take the elevator up too floor 5 and walk to room213 and knock on the door. Gale luckily answers so I don't have to meet anyone knew too soon. "Hey Catnip" he says to me "hey Gale," I reply. "So I hear you were rooming with a 1,2 and a 7?" Gale asks. "Yeah I am the one is called Glimmer her wardrobe is the size of a palace, the 2 is called Clove I like her she has knives and shes pretty quiet and only has a few changes of clothes and the 7 is called Johnna I like her too she has a huge axe but a lot of clothing no were near as much as Glimmer who told us to call her Glim though!" I reply to Gale. "So you wanna come in then or you just going to stand out side the door and look weird?' asks Gale. "OH sorry yeah" I say walking in. "Guys this is Katniss she is my BEST FRIEND" he says I don't know why he said best friend so weirdly **(oh no Katniss but we do poor you I feel sorry for you cough stupid Gale cough sorry Gale fans but k and p are just meant to be oh I'm a poet and I didn't even know it oh god I'm doing it again sorry :("**. "Oh hi Katniss we have heard all about you your pretty much all he talks about" they all say in union. "Surely not anyway could I be introduced I don't know any of your names!" I say to change the subject. One of them puts a hand on their heart "Gale I'm offended how could you not tell her about us!" One of them says pretending to be hurt. "Cato" says the blonde and I make a silent remark on how he'd be perfect for Clove. Then I tell my self to shut up because I'm sounding like Glimmer and her rants on how me and Peeta are meant to be. **(oh but Glimmer is right you are meant to be your right too ! CLATO FOREVER ! WHY? BECAUSE I SAY SO THAT'S WHY!)** "Beetee" says an intelligent looking man with glasses and dark hair. "CHAFF" says a very very drunk looking man. Cato gives me a weird look that makes me feel uncomfortable. Gale must realize this because he says "Now now Cato no need to make the lady feel uncomfortable on her first day here or she might end up killing someone" I laugh at this and feel better instantly as i realize i could easily take Cato on. "pfft" Cato says shifting in his seat giving away that he is uneasy now worrying that Gale isn't lying. "don't worry Cato I don't bite!" I say and exit the room since there is no need to stay any longer. I walk back to my room and see Glimmer and Marvel making out on the couch I start laughing my head off. "Really Glimmer get a room this is just too funny how long have then been doing this Johnna?" I ask. "Hours I can't get them apart and she shares a room with Clove who kicked them out so they just decided the might do it on the couch for our pleasure and disgust" I laugh at this. "Johnna I think this is a start of a very good friendship" I reply to her. She gives me an evil smirk which i return knowing exactly what it means we both head to the bathroom get a bucket fill it to the brim and enter the living room again. We toss the bucket over the couples head and Glimmer starts shrieking while Marvel is laughing his head off.

**Peeta P.O.V**

Does Glimmer really have to be that loud when I'm trying to figure out how to ask Katniss out. Because when I said **YET** I meant **YET**nothing can or will stop me from getting Katniss. I love her to the end of the universe and will never ever ever stop.

**A FEW DAYS LATER STILL IN Peeta P.O.V**

Katniss is in her room alone and I hear her clearing her throat to sing. I go to my phone and instantly press record "Why does life have to be so hard why does love have to be so dark so deep why do people have to be so mean why why why. I hate it when I fail to help someone I hate it when I have to choose between two people I love I hateeeeeeee it I can't standddddddd it WHY WHY WHY. One moment it's this the next its that. Then I start to think that life is being especially hard for meeeeeeeee DOES NO ONE REALLY LOVE MEEEEEEEE. IS IT JUST IN MY HEAD I HATE IT I CAN'T TAKE IT!" she when shes finished I stop recording and I send her song to Finnick .

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ONLY I KNOW MUAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA bye Kat also I made that terrible song I know I know I suk but at least I tried!**


	3. Chapter 3

**mad *-***

**Finnick P.O.V**

DING DING DING DING DING INCOMING TEXT FROM PEETA MELLARK DING DING DING DING. "Sorry Annie got to take this." Just when Annie the only one girl I have ever really loved is **FINALLY** talking to me Peeta **HAD**to call me I cant believe my crap lucky! Peeta this better be good Annie is finally talking to me! after years of thinking I am just a player she's talking to me! Because a picture of a wall isn't very evident of what the video might be about I think I might look at the comment underneath first.

**Peeta: Listen to this it's Katniss singing!**

Finnick: SHE BETTER BE DAMN GOOD BECAUSE ANNIE IS FINALLY TALKING TO ME!

**Peeta: Just watch or rather listen because a wall isn't very interesting :) unless your me it's a very special wall to me because I share it with Katniss! **

** 3**

** ( **

** 3**So I do watch it and I am very tempted to mass text it to everyone on my contacts list (which includes every girl in the school and my many friends.) But since I don't have Katniss' permission. I decide to do the next best thing EMBARRASSING PEETA TIME YAY! I send it to Katniss with the message

Finnick: Hey Kitty Kat I think Peeta is stalking you through the wall!

(she hates it when i call her that lol)

I wait a minute for her reply

**Katniss: Were did you get this?**

Finnick: I told you Peeta is stalking you through the wall in your room because you share it with his room!

**Katniss: Ok that's it Peeta is dead unless he has an explanation for this thanks Finnick!  
**

**Peeta P.O.V **

Katniss comes bursting into my room phone in hand and I instantly realize this is defiantly a bad thing. "Explain now!" she says tossing her phone to me. I look at the screen and silently promise myself to kill Finnick later this is what I see.

Finnick: Hey Kitty Kat I think Peeta is stalking you through the wall!

**Katniss: Were did you get this?**

Finnick: I told you Peeta is stalking you through the wall in your room because you share it with his room!

**Katniss: Ok that's it Peeta is dead unless he has an explanation for this thanks Finnick!  
**"Ummmmm errrrrr ummmmm errrrrrr gah uh you see ahh umm grr ga I'M SO SORRY BUT YOUR VOICE IS SOOOOOO PRETTY I COULDN'T RESIST IT AND I HAD TO SEND IT TO SOMEONE!" I yell without thinking. she blushes crimson red and I feel upset for making her uncomfortable. "It's ok but you should have asked me before sending it to the gossip king of the school I like to keep my sinning a secret can you not tell anyone else?" She asks me. "Course I won't but I can't say the same about Finnick for all I know he has already sent a mass text across the school just not to you" I reply to her. "Ok as long as you don't then your safe but I can't say the same about the sucker who does!" I laugh but then look at her she's dead serious no jokes here.

**Finnick P.O.V**

Ok I give up I can no longer resist it I get the video change it to a picture of Katniss but keep the original audio. I prepare a mass text to send to all my contacts but the lovely miss Everdeen (who is now going to have guys drooling at her and girls envy her) and Mr Peeta Mellark A.K.A cream iced Pita Bread. The text looks like this.

* * *

**Finnick: Listen to Katniss Everdeen Sing she sounds so good**

* * *

And send crap Katniss is going to kill me for this oops I accidentally sent it to her I am an idiot aren't I.


	4. Chapter 4

**No A/N today I have to go to bed now here is the chapter!**

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**  
50 NEW MESSAGES! my phone lights up. WHAT THE HELL! I guess I better check the messages then at least the first one to see if I need to kill Finnick, Peeta or Gale  
"Hey Katniss your voice is so great Finnick sent me a message you soooooooo good will you go out with me?"  
"GO OUT WITH ME GO OUT WITH ME YOUR VOICE IS SO PRETTY"  
"FINNICK ODAIR OMG YOU MUST BE GOOD IF FINNICK LIKES IT!"  
"I LOVE YOU GO OUT WITH ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
"Nice voice want to join the choir" The choir teacher? wtf Finnick has her number? How? Wait I take that back I don't want to know that. (fake hurl you guys get the drift)  
"OMG OMG OMG PLEASE BE MY FRIEND YOUR SO COOL YOUR VOICE IS GREAT AND FINNICK ODIAR! OMG YOUR FRIENDS WITH FINNICK ODAIR LUCKY DUCKY!"  
and so on basically girls asking me to join their friendship groups and boys wanting me to date them. OK FINNICK YOUR OFFICIALLY DEAD I JUST SIGNED YOUR FUNEREAL CONTRACT! I grab my bow and arrows and walk next door to Finnick string my arrow and pull. "Put your hands up Finnick and get ready to die!" I yell at him meaning every word. "Oh god I don't think that will help your situation much 1st you will probably be expelled 2nd killing me will make you even more popular with the boys not so much the girls but defiantly the boys!"' He replies no panic at all in his voice. "Ok so what do you suggest I do I have everyone after me who either want to be with me be my friend be me or kill me!" I yell back challenging him. " I suggest you become taken then you won't have all the boys in the school after you and join a friendship group that will take care of the girls" he replies to me completely nonchalantly. "BUT I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!" I reply. " Ok then I can't help you much then" He replies. So she goes through boys swooning over her and girls wanting to be her and be friends with her.

**TWO YEARS LATER (STILL IN KATNISS P.O.V)**  
"Katniss Everdeen Please report to Principle Snow's office!" this can't be good if it wasn't a bad thing I'd be going to coin. It has to be serious for Snow to be addressing me about it. I walk to the office and hesitantly open the door to see Snow eating a tiger lilly cookie and using a serious face. "Hello miss Everdeen" I hate how he says MISS it's like he want's to change it to mrs something. " Well we can't take any more scholarship students and you will be kicked out of the school" he says. "BUT WHAT WHY!? IS THEIR AN ALTERNATIVE!" I ask really scared. "I'm glad you asked Katniss. The only way to stay on campus is to get married so you can live on the family part of campus. So I suggest you do a better job at finding a boyfriend. I may suggest Gale or maybe even Finnick he seams to be a bit interested in you." Oh crap well. Gale definite no Finnick NO NOT IF HE'S THE LAST MAN ON EARTH! Some random guy who's swooning at my feat Nope over my dead body! So i guess that leaves Peeta well I guess I could do worse…"Ok how much longer do I have?" I ask Snow the evil man right in front of me who always smells like blood and roses. What does he do drink it I think . "engaged in 2 days three week I mean months and if you need any extra money you will need to conceive a child.I make my way to Peeta's room and knock on the door of course Finnick awnsers and wiggles his eyebrows at me. "You wish Finnick last time I checked I came here for Peeta not you!"  
I say to him and roll my eyes. Peeta walks over to me with a smile as big as a melon "Hi Katniss how may I help you" He says. "First you tell me why your so happy because it might change what I want of you" I reply. "Because you haven't visited since Finnick well you know put you all over the school" he replies and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "well…" I tell him the whole story and he nods. "OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU KATNISS!" he replies.  
He hugs me into his chest and says "It's going to be ok kitty you don't have to worry how long do we have?" He asks. "Two days…" I mumble in reply. "For marriage I ment?" he says to me. "five months but he doesn't want us to take that long he really wants us to be married 3 weeks after engagement" I answer mumbling again. "Or?" He questions me. "Or he will bring out the baby weapons early..." I reply. "Oh god Kat well I guess were just going to have to suck it up and do 3 weeks then." He says again always putting me first. He looks towards my lips for a while longingly and I know it isn't an act but huh? why whould Peeta like me he's so popular among the girls maybe not as much as Finnick but still! "May I... ah umm.. kiss you?" he asks stumbling over his words and confirming my suspicions. "Well I guess you can I have to get used to this stuff anyway don't I?" I say. "Yes you do" he says eagerly. His lips crash against mine and I feel like there is fire in the pit of my stomach and a new kind of hunger consumes me. I kiss back to try and calm the hunger but it isn't any use I know what it wants I'm just not prepared to give that to it yet. When Peeta pulls away from the kiss it leaves me wanting more not just kisses but more of him but I know I will just have to suffer because I'm not giving my self over to him yet. I know I will have to but not yet and I am happy putting it off until I have to as much as my body wants it I am happy staying a virgin. Peeta's face gets even brighter "What you so happy about with your looks I'm sure you've kissed plenty of girls!" I question him. "Nope your my first I have been waiting to do that to you since forever!" huh did I just hear him right. "But why there are girls much prettier than me in this school I mean Glimmer my room mate is better looking than me!" I ask. "Yeah but they aren't you." He replies.

* * *

**Awww how romantic :) 3 don't you just looooooove Peeta**


	5. Chapter 5

It's moving day. Me and Peeta walk in silence toward our new home. I see the sad faces of many other pairs of students. To my right out of the corner of my eye I vaguely see Johanna dragging a boy called Blight by the arm while carrying both of their bags in the other hand. Bltighcatches my eye and jokinling mouths save me to me. I snicker and mothback youre on you're own bud. He gives me a death glare and I laugh quietly to my self. I still have doubts about what Peeta said earlier he may acre just said it to get Finn off my case. That would make much more sense. But I must comply to what snow says or I am out of school I walk in and am bewildered by the room I see before me.

* * *

**Yeah it's short but it's an update at least.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh god! Mellarfan121 I am a big fan of you're work Ican't belive you read my story! That review inspired me to make this chapter! Now just incase anyone like lillielovesfinnick has doubts here goes**

As a reply to your review on my story. If you have read the book in catching fire something simmalar to this essentially happens. They have not been "forced" together. Something simmalar to what happened in cf to stop the inevitable arannged marriage will happen in this. I am sort if I concerned you but kat will still Have her doubts and Peeta his "complicationsOn with the story !

* * *

As a reply to your review on my story. If you have read the book in catching fire something simmalar to this essentially happens. They have not been "forced" together. Something simmalar to what happened in cf to stop the inevitable arannged marriage will happen in this. I am sort if I concerned you but kat will still Have her doubts and Peeta his "complications" thanks

* * *

**The room is full of plush furniture. It has a Calvert carpet. It looks absolutely beautiful. But in the corner of the room is a rose. A beautiful but sinister flower. At that moment I know something is wrong. I know there is very sinister and morbid planning behind this. I know we won't get off scott free like the others. Because we are special We can be used for money. I a sinning sensation and Peeta my founder. He can use that. I walk over to the bench with the rose on it and see folded paper next to it. I unfold it and read " you're a smart girl. So do as you are told and no one gets hurt. You and Peeta must meet me tomorrow at the campus cafe or somebody will be hurt.- kind regards Snow" I begin to feel sick to the stomach. But keep walking anyway up to my room. When I get in I flop onto the bed and close my eyes to try process my thoughts. The phone then rings. I groan and roll over to pick it up and awnser the phone without checking the ID. "Katniss WHY did you choose that little good for nothing baker boy over me!" booms out the sound of Gale's voice.**

i am ending it there just to make you all want to kill me! Bye for now -Kat


End file.
